Oggy
Oggy is the main character and protagonist of the Oggy and the Cockroaches show. Personality Oggy is a diplomatic,sometimes lazy and an easy-natured cat who is the constant victim of the Cockroaches. Of all of his life,he spends his life chasing and catching the cockroaches,but somehow developed a certain love/hate relationship with them and also learn without the cockroaches,no fun will be invented in his life. He also displays a love for gardening and eating foods,which made him fat. Oggy seems to have a calm-demeanor but when provoked by the Cockroaches or someone,he would go and attack them. He sometimes do cross-dressing,because in one episode,the cockroaches steal his laundry bag and leaving trail of clothes and when he picks the clothes,he became embarressed because there is a brassiere visible among the boxers and socks. He is terrified with mice which mean he is murophobic,which is ironic because cats aren't afraid of mice. Character Data *Hair Colors: Black *Fur Colors: Blue *Eye Colors: Green (sometimes black) *Nose Colors: Red *Tummy Colors: Grey *Birthplace: New Hollandia *Homeplace: Bienvenue City Dutch Appearance Oggy has a blue body, a red nose, a pink tongue, a grey tummy, whiskers on a yellow circle, pointy ears, and white feet. In some episodes his appearance is weak, but when he gets angry, he can kill, or kick a lot of people to the moon, such in "Copy Cat" episode. Relatives *Soto (Father) *Matilda (Mother) *Monica (Non-Identical Twin Sister) *Jack (Cousin) *Selina (Niece) Friends and Pals *Olivia (Love Interest) *Jack (Usually) *Joey (Sometimes) *Marky (Sometimes) *Dee Dee(Sometimes) *Monica (Twin Sister) *Bob (Rarely) *Dexter (2nd Pupil) *Marceline (1st Pupil) Enemies and Villains *Joey (Usually) *Marky (Usually) *Dee Dee (Usually) *Bob (Mostly) *Jack (Occasionally) Official descriptions Xilam Oggy is constantly victim to the roaches and through them, also prey to Bob the dog. As for Jack's "save the day" strategies, they generally turn against Oggy. Oggy is a clean freak and his house has to be spick and span. Roaches in his clean, neat home are the signs of a life's failure. These horrible, filthy, little vermin are always making him go against his nature, which is relaxed, lazy. All he wants to do is watch his pathetic TV shows, sprawled in his pink bean bag chair... Cartoon Network Oggy is a big blue easy-going Tom… well, that's how he'd describe himself. A sensitive cat with a kind heart: a "good guy". Only one thing this cat is after: a quiet snooze, curled up on his pink cushion in front of his favourite mind-numbing TV programs. He adores game shows, fantasising about the day he'll win a self-cleaning oven, or 12 gear vacuum cleaner on "The Wheel of Fortune"… Oggy, an Ideal Home fan, is a natty housekeeper. Disney Channel Asia Protagonist of the show. He usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them. Without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. Relationship Chances Olivia The new girl next door neighbor. He fell in love with Olivia in the episode "Olivia", he saved Olivia's life, making Jack and Bob jealous of him. She is a white cat. He is mostly nervous when he is with her, while Olivia doesnt feel nervous about the two liking each other and have feelings for each other. But, after a few episodes in Season 4, he doesnt feel nervous, and brave to be with her. Terra The former friend who appreared in two episodes (Jealousy and The Joker Joked). She came to his house for a date. He became jealous when Marky came to her. She was Oggy's mate, but their relationship is already over because Oggy wears wrong clothes to come her house. Jack Jack is Oggy's cousin, even though Jack is crazy, he is still a friend to Oggy. Sometimes Oggy wins over the cockroaches with help from Jack. Also, Jack is often there to save Oggy from the evil plots arranged by the cockroaches. Occasionally, however, Oggy has to stop Jack when something is going wrong to Jack. Monica Monica is Oggy's sister. Actually she is the twin sister of Oggy. In the episode "Don't Rock The Cradle", she has a baby and wants Oggy to babysit the baby. The only problem is that the cockroaches made an ultimate evil plan. All they had to do is to wake up Monica's baby numerous times. Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee Oggy holds an intense grudge against Dee Dee, Marky, and Joey, which was created even when he was a baby (revealed in the episode "It's a Small World"). He loses and falls victim to the cockroaches in many episodes, but in some other episodes he reigns victorious as he defeats them. Occasionally, however, Oggy is forced to work together with the cockroaches, especially when Jack "turns crazy", like in the episodes "The Dictator" and "Life's a Beach". Bob The next door neighbor with anger management issues. He is an enemy of Oggy in many episodes. Every time when Oggy destroys something that Bob is own, He is always killed with Bob. However, in the episode "To Serve of Protect","The Cicada and the Cockroaches" and "Olivia", he's no longer a villain to Oggy or beat him. Trivia *Oggy is the only character in the Oggy and The Cockroaches series to have appeared in every episode. *Oggy is voiced by Don Michael Paul in English, Akio Otsuka in Japanese, and Enchong Dee in Filipino. *Strangely, at the old times at the article of Oggy and the Cockroaches on Wikipedia, they said that Oggy is voiced by Mark Waterworth. *Oggy is afraid of needle shots, as seen in many episodes. *Oggy has a laptop, as seen in Let's Party Guys! and Panic Room. *Oggy's injuries are reversible (could return to his original form even after being run over by car or scratched), can be seen in the episode Invincible. *Oggy is afraid of mice (murophobia), can be seen in the episode The Outsider. This is ironic because usually, cats aren't afraid of mice and in fact, they consider them as their primary food. *Oggy is afraid of flying (aviophobia), can be seen in the episode Rock 'n' Roll Altitude but at First Flight he does not show any signs of aviophobia. *Oggy is afraid of water (hydrophobia), and this can be seen in the episode Deep End. In contrast to popular belief, most cats aren't afraid of water at all. They only run away from water whenever they are being sprayed by it. In some episodes, he did not show any signs of hydrophobia as when he is in water. *Oggy is more serious in working than Jack. *His phone number is 3333-6666 not 333-33. *Oggy has a large library in his house, and it was featured in the episode It's a Long Way Down . *Oggy's house looks bigger in the inside than the outside. *In episode Oggy's Night Out, he brings his purse to hide his weapon. *'Running Gag:' He always gets beaten by Bob or other people, everytime he does something on them. *Sometimes, Oggy is acting somewhat girly in his personality as he occasionally dresses up like a maid and is shown gardening in his backyard. *He is based of Tom from Tom and Jerry. *He even watch the 1900s film "The hunteroo" which he met a hunter and a kangaroo which is on the 1900s film was seen in the episode Cartoon Lesson. *In the episode Oggywood, he was a fan of Henry DuPont. *When Oggy calls Jack/someone else in the phone, his sound literally sounds like an actual cat. *Different episodes that Oggy made criminal records such as Oggy's Night Out, he tries to chase the cockroaches from stealing his orders but ended up destroying the whole restaurant. *Whenever he cries, it usually sounds like a baby crying. *The car Oggy drives is an orange Volkswagen Beetle as seen as A Jealous Guy. His neighbor, Bob, also owns a similar Volkswagen Beetle with the same color. *In Brainchild, he rarely speak although it was just a word he said. He said, "Wow" before he whistles. Gallery Oggy/Gallery Category:Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists